Always there for 1 Another (in memoriam: Jack Riley (1935-2016))
by cartoonman412
Summary: This is a story about Kimi being there for Tommy right after the passing of his and Dil's father, Didi's husband, Grandma Lulu's son, Chas's best friend for life, Drew's brother, Grandpa Boris's son in law and Angelica's uncle, Stu Pickles. (in memoriam: Jack Riley (1935-2016))


_Always there For 1 Another_ (in memoriam: Jack Riley (1935-2016))

 **AT THE FUNERAL CEREMONY**

It had been 3 days ever since Tommy and Dil's father, Stu Pickles passed away in an airplane accident in the summer time on his way back from Los Vegas, they had a super special memorial service for him and at the Yucaipah Cemetery. It was raining and the clouds gloomed over the depressed guests and Tommy, depressed, ran away from the depressed crowd without his parents, brother, cousin, uncle, aunt, Grandpa Boris, Grandma Lulu and best friends for life knowing. But Kimi noticed him and she rushed after him. Tommy stopped right by an oak tree far away from the funeral ceremony right over the hill and he was silently sobbing his eyes out.

Kimi came right towards him, "It's gonna be alright, Tommy, let all of it out." Kimi said to him while calming down his upset emotions. Kimi had a crush on Tommy ever since they came home from Paris, France when they were babies and little tykes to let Kira marry Chas. They were good friends ever since they were in 5th grade, but they knew on that 1 fateful day during the summer time, Stu was coming back from Los Vegas 'til an engine failure was made right in the middle of the Pacific Ocean and the super plane was going down and crashed suddenly.

When the news came on the television screen, a news reporter said to the viewers, "There were no survivors," and they named the passing of the other people and Stu Pickles was on that list. They found his entire body on that island 5 hours later and they took it to medical research. Tommy saw him and saw the terrible and horrible site. And now 3 days later, they had a super special memorial service.

Tommy stopped sobbing a bit and snuggled Kimi and Kimi hummed _Wherever You Will Go_ to him. Tommy smiled at Kimi and looked right at her, "Thanks a bunch, Kimi." he said to her. "What for, Tommy?" she asked him. "For giving me hope and all of us, you were there for everybody." He said to her. Later Kira, Chas, Didi, Betty, Howard, Charlotte, Drew, Grandma Lulu and Grandpa Boris came right over the hilltop and saw Tommy and Kimi and they all smiled at them. "What a true good friend." Didi said to herself while the others agreed with Tommy and Dil's now widowed mother and they later saw them and walked right up to them.

Back at Stu's wake, music was playing to lighten up the spirits of the depressed guests. Kimi decided to get the band up there to play a super good song to end the wake. "Hi, I'm Kimi Finster, and this is our band called the Super Thrillers, and this afternoon we like to honor this song to Mr. Pickles and his true family including his parents, father in-law and good friends." She looked right at Tommy and winked at him. "This song is called _Wherever You Will Go_ by the calling.

[ _Wherever You Will Go_ On Karaoke Machine]

Kimi: _**So lately**_

 _ **been wondering**_

 _ **who will be there**_

 _ **to take my place**_

 _ **when I'm gone**_

 _ **you need love**_

 _ **to light the shadows**_

 _ **on your face**_

 _ **if a great wave shall fall**_

 _ **and fall upon us all**_

 _ **then between the sand and stone**_

 _ **could you make it**_

 _ **on your own**_

Kimi (continued): _**if I could**_

 _ **then I would**_

 _ **I'll go wherever**_

 _ **you will go**_

 _ **way up high**_

 _ **or down low**_

 _ **I'll go wherever**_

 _ **you will go**_

Kimi: _**and maybe**_

 _ **I'll find out**_

 _ **a way to**_

 _ **make it back**_

 _ **someday**_

 _ **to watch you**_

 _ **to guide you**_

 _ **through the darkest**_

 _ **of your days**_

 _ **if a great wave**_

 _ **shall fall**_

 _ **and fall upon us all**_

 _ **if the sand of sea and stones**_

 _ **then I hope**_

 _ **there's someone**_

 _ **out there**_

 _ **who could bring me**_

 _ **back to you**_

Kimi (continued): _**if I could**_

 _ **then I would**_

 _ **I'll go wherever**_

 _ **you will go**_

 _ **way up high**_

 _ **or down low**_

 _ **I'll go wherever**_

 _ **you will go**_

 _ **runaway**_

 _ **with my heart**_

 _ **runaway**_

 _ **with my hope**_

 _ **runaway**_

 _ **with my love**_

[Music Continues On Karaoke Machine]

Kimi: _**I know now**_

 _ **just quite how**_

 _ **my life and love**_

 _ **might still go on**_

 _ **in your heart**_

 _ **in your mind**_

 _ **I'll stay with you**_

 _ **for all of time**_

 _ **If I could**_

 _ **then I would**_

 _ **I'll go**_

 _ **wherever you will go**_

 _ **way up high**_

 _ **or down low**_

 _ **I'll go**_

 _ **wherever you will go**_

 _ **if I could**_

 _ **turn back time**_

 _ **I'll go**_

 _ **wherever you will go**_

 _ **if I could**_

 _ **make you mine**_

 _ **I'll go**_

 _ **wherever you will go**_

 _ **I'll go**_

 _ **wherever you will go**_ ….

[Music Ends On Karaoke Machine]

Right after the song, everybody applauded and cheered and Tommy ran right up to her and put his right hand on her right shoulder. "Once again, Kimi, thanks a bunch." he whispered to her and kissed her right on her forehead. Kimi blushed a bit.

 **1 MONTH LATER**

Tommy and Dil got over Stu's passing and was still going out with Kimi. Kimi always liked having Tommy as a boyfriend and 1 evening on Tommy's 12th birthday, Kimi gave him a gift that nobody could give him: a kiss on the forehead, and Tommy and Kimi always went out with 1 another and even Dil and Chuckie were alright with it.

 _ **Jack Riley, the voice behind Stu Pickles on the original classic Rugrats and the original classic All-Grown Up! on Nickelodeon (1935-2016).**_


End file.
